Heroes Of New York
by SnixX321
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. is moving it's headquarters from Boston to New York only to find out that New York already has a hero. Fury invites him into S.H.I.E.L.D. but how does Ava feel about sharing the leadership role on the team with a clueless, web headed newbie? *Set before the first episode of Ultimate Spider Man.*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the Spider-Man series characters. (I mean, come on, that's obvious). **

**Note: Pretty much all of my info for this story is coming from The Amazing Spider Man movie (2012) and the Disney XD cartoon The Ultimate Spider Man. **

**Also note: This story starts before the first episode of the Disney XD cartoon so I'll probably be throwing around some episodes in there, but please don't hold me to following the cartoon line by line. I love the Disney XD show but I would like to make this story original.**

**Thanks for clicking on this story!**

* * *

"I think it's time for a change around here," Nick Fury said as he read the Boston newspaper for any sign of evil villains.

Ava Ayala did a perfect somersault off the trampoline she was practicing on and landed perfectly fine next to Director Fury. Otherwise known as White Tiger, Ava Ayala was the only girl in her team made up of three other boys; not that she minded. There weren't many girl super heros around S.H.I.E.L.D. so she had gotten used to company of males and her teammates weren't that bad...when they weren't being complete idiots.

"Are you thinking of changing headquarters to another city?" she asked the man who had become a father figure in her life. Before Fury, Ava didn't have much training, but not only did this man train her to be her very best, he had also looked out for her.

"Yes..." he hummed, folding the newspaper back up. "I'm not sure where though."

"Hey, Fury," Luke Cage, otherwise known as Powerman and one of the three boys on Ava's team, came walking into the training room the two were seated in. "Check this out!"

Luke showed Fury his phone and pressed play to the video on screen. Either the volume was up loud or it was just the crowd in the video but it made watching the video unpleasant.

"What am I suppose to be watching? It's just a building, Luke," Fury said, though his eyes had not left the screen.

"Keep watching," Luke said.

"Look! There he is!" Ava could distinguish a women's voice from the rest of the crowd. The video must have been taken on an old flip phone because the quality was bad but the three could see make out a red and blue human shaped thing or person crawling up the wall then shooting something from the hands and swinging away.

There was a whole lot of pointing fingers and the only thing they could form a sentence of was "Who was that?!"

The video ended and Nick Fury looked at Luke, repeating what the crowd had asked to themselves, "Who was that?"

"I did a little research when I found the video," Luke informed the two. "This was shot in New York, New York. The guy has apparently given himself a name now: Spider-Man."

Ava snorted. "Couldn't he think of something more creative?"

"Anyway," Luke said, ignoring Ava's comment. "he's a good guy. He saved a little boy from dropping to his death once, but Spider-Man usually stays out and about during the night fighting the street crimes. Nobody has yet to figure out the identity of him and the media hates his guts."

Nick Fury was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, Ava, I think I figured out where we're moving to."

* * *

Two days later, the helicarrier was flying high in the clouds above New York, New York. The sun was going down soon and Nick Fury wanted to find this Spider Man so he assigned Ava and her team to go looking for him.

"I don't know what his plans are for tonight or if he has a daily route," Fury told them before they went to suit up. "It is your job to find him, but do not confront him. I want to know where he goes home. I want his identity before we find him."

"And when we do?" Nova, A.K.A. Sam Alexander, asked. "What will we do with him then?"

"That's for me to decide, Sam," Fury said, ending any discussion on the topic. "Good luck."

That was all they needed to suit up and meet at the lauch pad. Ava, Powerman, and Iron Fist (Danny Rand; the final boy on the team who actually might have some brains) looked for a suitable building top to land on. Nova could easily just fly down, but he was only one person so it wasn't like he could carry each of them down.

Ava was the first to jump, doing a perfect dive off the helicarrier then doing a front flip to land on the top of the Bugle building. It was dark now but she could see fine.

"I suggest we split up," she told her teammates, who had all landed on the building top as her. Powerman hadn't landed so smoothly and had created a dent in the cement from where he landed on his butt. Iron Fist had chose to just jump, since he did not have the agility of Tiger. Nova had landed a safe distance away from Powerman.

"Agreed," Nova said as they all gathered at the edge of the building. They split the streets of New York evenly between each other, agreeing that they would meet back here at day break, and then Ava was alone.

The white suit might have some people thinking it was hard the Tiger to stay hidden, especially under all the city lights, but Ava was skilled. She hide sometimes in the most obvious place that citizens overlooked and then sometimes in the corners of alleyways, posed and waiting for her prey (Namely a guy in a red and blue get up calling himself 'Spider Man').

It was hours into the night already but the city was still crawling with the night life. Ava was tired of waiting around for this Spider Man to show. She tried thinking of a plan to maybe track him or draw him to her. What did she know about him?

Aha! That's it! Crime; he was a good guy and he'd be drawn to the crime! Of course, Ava wasn't going to go rob a bank. She used her enhanced hearing to locate a place where crime was taking place while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

She found a guy in an alleyway threatening a girl to give him her money. How cliché and also very easy crime to put a stop to. The guy hadn't taken out his knife yet but he was about to. Ava hid in a place where she could see the two citizens but also keep a watch out for Spider Man.

It took him-Spider Man-less than a minute show up. She could see something on his wrists, but couldn't quite see what it was. Ava was careful to be silent as the man allegedly named Spider Man pulled the guy off the girl, letting the girl run away. He used some type of white sticky string to pin the guy to the brick building. She watched as Spider Man pulled down the mans left sleeve, laughed, say something then swing away.

Ava thought, _How could he just leave the man there? How is that being heroic? _but she saw a cop following behind the girl who was almost robbed; letting her lead him to the guy who had almost robbed and Ava felt a little dumb. Shouldn't she have heard the women was getting a cop into this ordeal? However, Ava didn't have much time to dwell on the thought. Spider Man was already swinging across the city.

Following him was harder than she thought. Not only did she have to see where he was going, but she also had to keep up and not be seen. Plus, she didn't even know if he was going home now. Ava didn't have trouble...for the first forty minutes. The guy had it easy. All he had to do was swing and land. She was physically exhausting herself and wishing that maybe one her teammates should have found Spider Man first.

Her S.H.I.E.L.D. watch pinged as Spider Man was taking care of a gang robbery. She clicked answer to Nova and whispered, "What do you want, buckethead? I'm busy."

"You found him?"

"Yes," she hissed, crouching low but making sure Spider Man hadn't gotten away from her. She was scared she would lose him in the dark, even if he was wearing bright red and a blue color that clashes with the night.

Nova asked, "You need any help?"

He should know the answer to that question. Ava would rather wish to have Mesmero switch her mind with a clumsy person before she asked for help. "No. I'll see you at the helicarrier." Ava tapped the end call button.

Luckily, Ava tailed Spider Man next into a neighborhood so she assumed he was going home...or he was going to fight house robberies. She was hoping it was the first one. Her luck pulled through and she spotted him crawling up the wall of a two house and into a window.

_Finally, _Ava thought. She waited a few moments to see if he would be leaving but he didn't. Ava quickly noted the address and then made her way back to the helicarrier. As soon as she was back on board, she located Fury and gave him the memorized address.

* * *

After some rest, Ava woke to find that Fury had most of the intel on Spider Man and all just because she gave him his address. Ava's team and Nick Fury gathered in one of the conference rooms with a big screen on it that had the red and blue suited hero on it.

"Spider Man," Nick Fury pointed at the screen then hit a button. The digital mask came off, revealing a teenaged boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Also known as, Peter Parker. He currently lives with his Aunt for reasons that happened when he was young. His parents are both deceased as well as his uncle. Peter attends high school during the day and roams the streets as Spider Man. He is currently single and has excellent grades, particularly in science."

"So he's a geek?" Sam asked. "How can you be a super hero _and_ a geek?" He laughed.

"Iron Man is smart and look what he's done with his life," I pointed out the buckethead. Sam scowled at me.

"Are you going to approach him now?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Later today actually-"

"Director Fury," Dr. Connors entered in a rush, holding something red and small in his hands. "Look at what I created for the newest member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Nick sighed. "I told you, Dr. Connors, Mr. Parker has not yet accepted being a S.H.I.E.L.D. member."

"I still have created this, though," Dr. Connors said, holding up the red thing. "It's a web shooter. Spider Man doesn't use a little hole in his wrists for web shooting; _he designed his own webbing. _Isn't that just fascinating?"

It was amusing to the teenagers in the room watching Dr. Connors geek out. Nick Fury sighed, not hint of a smile on his face. He held out his hand and the web shooter was laid into it.

"I was use this as a kind of peace offering for him," Fury relented.

Danny chose now to speak some of his 'wise' words, "Bribery is not the way to go. It often leads to misunderstandings."

"Boss," a S.H.I.E.L.D. worker came into the conference room. "The local news is showing Spider Man fighting the Trapster."

"Action time," Fury said, leaving the room without so much as a 'good bye'.

Ava might have been interested in this Spider Man guy, but she had no interest in watching an inexperienced newbie fight the Trapster. Instead of following Dr. Connors and her teammates towards the t.v. with the news channel on it, she went back to her room to read one of the many romance novels she had hidden around her room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**There is more to come. Later, though, it's 1 am as I write this. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a little slow. Leave me a review on what you want to see happen! (:**

**~SnixX321**

**P.S. The story is going to follow Ava but it's told in Third Person...just wanted to make that clear.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Ava was again in the training room working the kinks in some of her teams moves, Fury interrupted her.

"Suit up. We've got a visiter," Fury ordered before leaving once more.

Ava sighed. She knew exactly who the visiter was and after following him most of the night, Ava was exactly too fond of the web head. However, she had been given an order so she suited up and then stood with her team in the control room with her other teammates who had also been ordered to suit up.

Fury clicked a button on the control panel and a screen enlarged itself to show the video of Spider Man fighting some of the training bots.

"He accepted S.H.I.E.L.D. membership," Fury told them the most obvious thing first. "He doesn't know that he'll be joining our team."

"Our team?" Ava raised an eyebrow. "Why our team? Put him in one of the newbie teams."

Nick Fury shook his head. "Spider Man is no newbie."

"He's roams the street on his own. That's dangerous, stupid and something only a newbie would do," Ava countered.

"We're not having that discussion, Tiger," Fury said firmly. "As I was saying, Spider Man is not a newbie but he does need a lot of training in his fighting techniques. That's why, Tiger, you will be training him."

"What?! Why me?"

"You're the most skilled out of the group in fighting techniques and that's what Spider Man needs," Fury explained.

There was a loud crash from the video footage. Spider Man stood in the middle of destroyed bots and even though he had won the battle, the room was as destroyed as the bots.

"I did that fight in way less time than him," Powerman snorted. "Good luck, Tiger."

"Maybe you beat him, Powerman, but I had the best time," Nova said. Powerman was about to say something but Iron Fist stepped between the both of them.

"Fighting never solves anything, my friends. Besides, as admirable as you both are, I did finish before the both of you."

Iron Fist was a peace maker...most of the time. A verbal fight ensued between the three and Ava was too mad to really care if they ended up vaporizing each other. She clenched her fist and turned, leaving the control room.

Ava didn't have anything else to do besides go to her room and be angry there. She didn't even know why she was mad. Shouldn't Ava be happy that Fury had chosen her as Spider Man's trainer? No. She didn't want to be training an idiot. I mean, didn't he know any moves that would have taken those bots down faster?

Then she realized that she was being too hard on him. Ava hadn't even met the guy, yet she was judging him as an idiot. Didn't Fury say he was a genius at science? That's got to count for something. Plus, if anything, he should have been creeped out by her. She had followed him all night long. On orders, of course, but still.

Danny knocked on the door. "Ava, Fury says to make sure you have everything you need for school."

"School?" The word was foreign to a girl who had been raised on a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

"Fury believes we should immerse ourselves in Spider Man's life and have a semi normal life," Danny explained. "By the way, Fury would like us all at the lauch pad in a few before Spider Man leaves. He wants to introduce us to our new team member."

Ava groaned and followed Danny to the lauch pad where Nova and Powerman were already there. The team waited for a few minutes before Fury was leading a guy clad in a red and blue suit out the door of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Fury stopped in front of the team and gestured the them.

"Spider Man, meet Powerman, Nova, Iron Fist and White Tiger," Fury said, nodding to the four teens. "This is your new team."

"Uh, team?" Spider Man scratched the back of his neck. "You never mentioned a team."

"There is power in numbers," Iron Fist told him wisely.

Spider Man looked nervous and Tiger didn't know if anyone else had noticed. What was he hiding?

"Fury, I don't think I can work on a team," Spider Man told the Director.

"You can and you will. White Tiger will be training you everyday after school on all things from fighting to the real world," Fury said in a tone that left no room for argument. Spider man said nothing, but he was shifting his weight from foot to foot. White Tiger narrowed her eyes at him, analyzing the spider.

"Right," Spider Man said. Suddenly, he stiffened then said, "Gotta go!" Spider Man jumped straight off the helicarrier. Tiger and her team went to the edge to watch the blue and red spider falling to his death but at the last second shoot out some webbing and he swung away.

Fury was gone when they turned around.

* * *

Ava would never admit this to anyone but she was nervous for school. She didn't know how people dressed there, but why should she care? It wasn't them wearing the clothes. _Okay, Ayala, calm down. _

She breathed deeply once before searching her closet for something suitable. It wasn't too far into the school year so something summery would do, but it was also a bit chilly since fall was settling into the city. She chose her white long sleeve shirt and a pretty green dress with a black belt for her first day outfit. It showed off her tan, fit legs but would keep her warm.

Satisfied, Ava realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She brushed the knots out her hair and grabbed the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued book bag before leaving the helicarrier. She had no idea where the guys were.

Ava arrived at the school early. She knew because the hallways and classrooms were empty except for the occasional teacher or office worker. Ava, being new, picked up her schedule and locker information plus her school textbooks. Her locker was placed next to the school entrance so she was getting a lot of looks from people who had been here all year. She couldn't understand why. Had she dressed wrong after all?

"Hey, Ava," Luke called. Danny and Sam were right behind him.

"Did you get your schedule?" Sam asked, holding his very own yellow sheeted schedule.

"Yeah," she said. "I've got science first. How about you three?"

"I'll be learning about the ancients," Danny told them.

"So...history?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, man, I've got English."

"I lucked out," Luke grinned. "I've got physical education for my first class."

"Don't they just call that P.E.?" Sam asks.

Ava had been looking throughout the crowd for a brown haired, hazel eyed boy when she spotted him down the hallway by his locker. "Look," she pointed. The guys all spotted Peter Parker where she had.

"Come on," Sam said. "Let's go ruin his day."

"Negativity is-"

"Oh, shut it."

"Hey, Parker," Luke called.

Peter looked immensely confused at who we all were. _Confusion is cute on the idiot, _Ava thoughtthen mentally brought herself back into the moment of reality. _  
_

"Who are you guys?" he asked, shifting through stuff in his locker.

"Luke Cage," Luke said. "This is Sam Alexander, Danny Rand and-"

"Ava Ayala and I'm girl so watch it, idiot," Ava informed him icily topped off with a glare.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Uh...Okay?"

"Come on, Spider, don't you recognize us?" Ava asked, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out for him.

And he actually got it. The moment she said 'Spider' he stiffened and then narrowed his eyes, studying them closer. When she had finished talking, she could see the recognition in his eyes.

"What are you four doing here?" Peter hissed, keeping his voice low.

"Learning, duh," Sam said.

"Chill, man," Luke added.

"How did you find me?" our new team member asked.

"Ava followed you one night," Sam told him. "And badabing, badaboom, here we are."

Even though it was nothing to be embarrassed about that she had successfully followed Spider Man through the streets of New York, Ava found herself blushing pink. Peter noticed and though he found it amusing, he was more ticked off.

"Fine. Just...just leave me alone, okay?" Peter shut his locker and walked passed them.

"Jeez, what shoe squashed him?" Sam snorted.

Danny shook his head. "Attitude."

"Whatever, let's just get to class. Fury can deal with it," Luke said, heading off towards the gym. Sam and Danny waved goodbye.

Ava looked at the school map the secretary had given her and saw that her class was in the direction Peter had went in. She studied the hallways on the map a bit more before finding her way to the classroom. The teacher had yet to arrive but there were a few students taking up a few seats already. Ava wondered briefly if she'd have to fight over a seat with another student.

She delighted to be in school; in a different learning enviroment other than the helicarrier, but her happy mood went away as soon as she saw who was in her class. He didn't look too happy either.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," he said as she took a seat near the window, second seat from the back.

Ava rolled her eyes. "I can't avoid you when you're in my class, web head."

Peter just turned his back to her, facing his book. Ava sighed. She might not know Peter and she might not think the most of him, but Fury said he was on her team and ignoring each other wasn't the way to make teams work.

"What are you reading?" she asked, hoping to get a conversation going.

It turned out Peter has some kindness in him. "The science textbook. I have to get ahead in homework," Peter told me. Ava raised her eyebrows. That's smart. She guessed he's not such an idiot after all.

"Good idea," she said, opening her textbook to the first chapter.

"We're not starting at chapter one," Peter informed her. "Chapter twenty eight, page 281."

"Why are we starting there?" Ava asked, flipping to the page.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll learn that. Plus, it'll be easy. I already learned most of the course over the summer."

"Then why are you taking it again?" she asked.

"I got caught up fighting the Trapster and didn't make it to the final exam," Peter sighed. "Which sucked because I had been up most of the night studying."

Ava felt a little stupid now for thinking he had been an idiot. She still had her reasons for thinking he was, but Peter seemed to be more than intelligent. That still her with her question. Why would he be fighting villains alone with absolutely no backup? Being an idiot was no longer an answer.

She didn't have time to form a response because just then a girl with red hair and green eyes came into the room. "Pete, do you have my- Oh, hi," she smiled at Ava.

"Hi," Ava waved awkwardly.

"Who's your friend, Peter?" the girl asked, smiling brightly at Ava.

"MJ, this is Ava. She's new. Ava, this is-"

"Mary Jane Watson, head editor for the Midtown High's newspaper and future freelance writer for the Bugle company," MJ said, stick out her hand.

Ava shook it hesitantly. "Ava Ayala. Wow, my name doesn't sound like much compared to yours." MJ laughed.

"Anyways, Peter, do you have my lucky pen? I need it for my morning interview with the captain of the golf team," she asked Peter.

"Uh, no, I think Harry has it," Peter shook his head. MJ sighed, snapped her fingers and muttered under her breath as she left.

Ava and Peter didn't talk much after that. They chose rather to get ahead on homework and were almost done with the first chapter (A.K.A. chapter twenty eight) before class began.

* * *

Lunch was probably the worst part of the day for Ava. It was nice to have some time to catch up on the pile of work she wasn't used to doing before today but what made lunch bad was finding a seat.

Getting her lunch food was easy enough, but when Luke, Sam, Danny and Ava stepped out of the lunch line, they realized that all the tables were full...except for the one Peter, MJ, and another guy were at.

"Let's sit there," Ava pointed at his table.

When we got there, Peter started freaking out. "What are you guys doing here?"

MJ and Harry turned around. "They can sit with us, Peter. What's the problem?" MJ said at the same time Ava said, "I told you; _I'm a girl_."

Peter looked like he was going to argue, but then he tensed and suddenly shot himself forward just as the wall behind him broke apart. Everyone near the wall was thrown back from the force. Ava looked and noted that the wall had not collapsed for faulty construction reasons, but because of the Frightful Four (actually, just three) stood there.

"Students of Midtown," the Wizard addressed the lunch room as we all stood there and watched. Ava looked around for Peter to see if he was hurt from his dive across the lunch table then stopped herself as she realized she actually cared for this...stranger.

"Where is Spider Man?" Thundra demanded.

"You called," Peter or, as he was dressed, _Spider Man _said.

"What is he doing?" Sam muttered, standing up and running off, which didn't look too weird in the situation because many students were heading for the door already.

Luke and Danny were right behind him, but Ava walked slowly backwards, watching as Spider Man used his webs to pin Wizard to the ceiling then swing a table into Thundra, knocking her into the cafeteria kitchens. Klaw was left alone, but as Wizard freed himself, Spider Man did a flip over Klaw's head and kicked him in the back.

Ava chose this moment to go to the empty girls bathroom and change into her White Tiger suit. When she got back into the cafeteria, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist were standing there stunned as Spider Man finished tying the Frightful Four together.

"Looks like he is better than we thought," Powerman said, crossing his arms. Spider Man looked at us once before thwipping his way out the hole in the wall.

"I say we follow him," Nova said, already flying out the hole.

By the time Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist and White Tiger caught up with Spider Man, he was already half way across the city, sitting at the top of the Bugle building. He had his head tilted towards the sky, then he sat down at the edge of the building.

"Hey, webhead," Nova called, landing next to the spider. "How'd you take down the Frightful Three without any help?"

"Your fighting with the bots on the helicarrier was awful," Ava said, coming up behind Nova and Spider. "Yet you took those villains down in less than three minutes all by yourself."

Spider Man snorted. "I didn't need a S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned team behind me. I've been doing this hero thing for almost a year and way before you guys came into town."

"I'm a girl, first of all," Ava said. "And how did you know they were coming?"

"My spidey sense told me so," Spider Man shrugged.

"You know we don't know what that is?" Powerman said.

"I get these warning bells when something bad is about to happen," he explained.

"Oh, yeah, how come we didn't hear these warning bells?" Nova insisted.

Spider Man rolled his eyes. "It's called _spidey _sense, buckethead. Are you a spider?"

"I am _not _a bug," Nova scoffed.

"Spiders are not bugs," Spider Man said, standing back up.

"Hey, now. We've got to get back to school," Powerman said, putting a hand on both boys chests.

"Whatever," Nova huffed, flying off. Iron Fist and Powerman followed him from the rooftops.

Tiger was about to leave the Bugle rooftop but something was slowing her down. She turned and called to Spider, "Hey, webhead, don't forget you have training this afternoon!"

She was surprised to hear herself laughing when she heard him groan.

* * *

**Well. Here I am. Two in the morning again. I think this is prime time for me to write my chapters. Haha. This took me three hours to write and I think it's pretty darn good. What about y'all?**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows. I appreciate it!**

**~SnixX321**


	3. Chapter 3

Right after school, Spider Man followed Tiger to the helicarrier. Sam stayed to study with MJ in the library, Danny to join the yoga club, and Luke was trying out for the football team.

That left the entire training room to the two teen heroes. Tiger told Spider to stand in the middle of the training room. He watched as she circled him, sizing him up. She knew from some of the battles she had seen him in that Spider was strong and almost as agile as her. Fury was right. With a little guidance, Spider could be a thousand times more deadly than he was now.

"Fight," she said when she stood back in front of him. She threw a punch that he caught just as she threw it, but Tiger twirled in and flipped him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what? Lose to a girl?" Spider said, not even groaning from landing on his back. He flipped himself back up.

White Tiger rolled her eyes. "No, how do you react to my attacks so fast?"

"My spider sense goes off," Spider Man explained, shrugging. "It warns me of danger."

Tiger narrowed her eyes. "Then how come you didn't know I was following you that one night?"

"I don't know," Spider said, honestly confused. "I guess you weren't a danger to me."

White Tiger almost smiled, _almost_. She let the matter drop and then started talking, "So you're telling me that you can see any danger coming?"

"Yeah, of co-" Spider was saying but in the middle of his sentence but White Tiger start fighting with him. She managed to dodge all of his attacks but she couldn't get in any hits. They were both too fast.

"Okay, so you have good reflexes," she mused. "Hit me."

"What? I'm not hitting-"

"A girl? Really? You wimp. Hit me," Tiger taunted. Spider clenched his jaw, relaxed and then threw a punch that Tiger deflected.

"You need a more tactical approach on your attacks," she said. "Here; try this."

And thus commenced three hours worth of training. By the end, Spider was practically dragging himself to the launch pad. Tiger was tired as well but she wasn't being as dramatic as Spider.

"Same time tomorrow," Tiger told him, cracking a smile as he used a web to keep himself standing. "And stop being so dramatic! It wasn't that bad. I bet you've fought villains harder than that training session."

"Yes, but it didn't take three hours to defeat them," Spider pointed out. "Thanks, though, Tiger. I really appreciate you teaching me." He hugged her close and Tiger found herself hugging him back. Surprisingly, she loved his hug. He was warm (she didn't that maybe he was sweaty) and tall, but he ducked down to snuggle his head into her neck. Spider was also strong and Tiger could feel that.

She was shocked to find that she still couldn't move, even after Spider had jumped off the launching pad and down to the city below.

* * *

The next day at school, Peter was just plain lucky. The door closed on him but Harry had walked the halls and had opened a window open for him. The teacher was late, so he had time to catch up on his homework (he was sleeping when he should have done his homework last night; Ava's training sessions took a lot of sleep to recover from). MJ asked him multiple times why he was so tired and of course, he came up with the lamest excuses each time she asked.

By lunch time, his stomach was growling. When Ava saw the way he was scarfing down his lunch, she felt a little bad for working him too hard on the first day of training. She noted to go easier on him today, but _only _a _little _bit.

"Can take what Ava dishes out, huh, Parker?" Sam laughed. Ava sent him a pointed a look to make him shut up. He shrugged and put his hands in the air as if he was backing off.

"For your information," Peter lifted his head off the lunch table, which he had used as his pillow. "I am still alive."

"So dramatic," Ava muttered, smiling the tiniest bit. Peter sent her a lopsided grin that had her chuckling before she started eating again.

Their S.H.I.E.L.D. watches beeped then. MJ and Harry looked at them all. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"Uh...alarm?" Peter said before walking quickly away with the rest of the team behind him.

"Really, Parker?" Sam said, annoyed. "Alarm?"

"What did you want me to tell them?" Peter replied. They clicked the button on their communicator and Fury showed up.

"Team, the Beetle is out loose causing havoc. Sending you coordinates now; get to it," he said before cutting off the connection.

With only ten minutes left for lunch, they had to make this quick. "I can't miss class on only my second day," Ava grumbled as she followed Spider a top the rooftops.

"Ah, chill, Tiger," Spider bumped her shoulder. "It's just the Beetle."

"Just the Beetle?!" Nova appeared next to them. "Do you know how unstoppable this guy is?"

"He's not Dr. Doom," Spider pointed out. "The Beetle is stoppable and probably one of the only villains who don't give me a headache."

"You've fought him?" Powerman asked.

Spider shrugged. "You could say that. The Beetle joined up with the Trapster once, but I was too busy with the Trapster to capture the Beetle."

Tiger wondered briefly why Fury was being so hard on him. The guy was actually _way _smarter than she thought if he had an almost fight with the Beetle. Strong, brave, smart..._Stop it, Tiger, _she scolded herself mentally. _Focus. Keep the tiger in check._

"Hey, Tiger! What's the hold up?" Spider called from a few buildings away. Powerman and Nova gave her a look and she showed them her claws. They backed off.

They found the Beetle damaging a street full of cars. Powerman and Iron Fist began evacuating the streets while Nova shot blasts at him and Tiger used the buildings to jump up to the Beetle and get him straight in the face.

Before Tiger had a chance to get far out of the Beetle's range, he shot a missile at her. Spider got her with a web, swung her around and the missile hit the Beetle.

Tiger turned and almost glared at Spider for his help-she didn't need it!-but he was already doing a nice clean kick in the Beetles face. She shook her head. _Team, Tiger, he's on your team,_ she thought to herself. Tiger was still having a hard time adjusting to a new member on the team...they all were.

Powerman lifted up a car and threw it at the Beetle. It smashed him into the building didn't hold him for long. The entire wall fell apart as the Beetle blasted it off.

"You don't give up easily, do you?" Spider said. "You'd think getting hit by a car would make you want to sleep for a while."

The Beetle was already lifting his arms for the next missile. "Shut up and throw me, web head!" Tiger called to Spider. She didn't like the help, but it was necessary. Spider shot a web out that sent her spiraling straight for the Beetle. She scratched his missile mechanism and it shattered. The Beetle looked lost and confused now.

"Great idea, Tiger," Powerman complimented, using a lamppost to knock the Beetle down. Spider Man quickly webbed the villain to the street.

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Awesome job, Tiger."

Nova and Powerman gave Tiger another look. She glared at them while shrugged off Spiders arm. "I was okay."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was a great move," Spider said. If she could see under his mask right now, she'd see him blushing. He'd never really complimented a girl on her ability to take down the Beetle.

"Spider Man's right," Fury said. "That was fantastic team work. I knew I was right to put Spider Man on the team and it proves to be working out."

Spider took a step away from the rest of the team. "Uh...yeah...sure..."

"I know you all have your doubts, but trust eachother," Fury told them.

Iron Fist said, "Trust is hard to give Fury. It must be earned."

"I agree with the fists of iron," Spider said. He mumbled something else before swinging off across the buildings. Tiger watched him go, pondering when she should confront Spider about his little secret.

Fury watched him go, "He's had a hard life. He'll come around."

"Time heals," Iron Fists says."

"Nothing has been broken yet, Iron Fist," Nova said. The team followed spider back to school, unusually humble.

* * *

**So this wasn't the best chapter ever. It was boring right? I bet. Anyway, I hope you still liked it. I'm trying to get some team bonding in there and some Ava/Peter flirting. What do you think about MJ and Sam? Cute or no?**

**I've got something big-not-so-big (I say not so big because it's been done in the cartoon series) coming that's going to change everything for the team so stick around for that or if you're just starting to read this story go ahead to favorite and review...please? (: **

**Have an awesome day (or night, depending on where you are in the world. Where are you? o.O)!**

**~SnixX321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing the last few chapters!**

**I don't own Spider Man or his friends/enemies.**

* * *

The awkwardness between the team lasted a few days. The Beetle was the first real villain they had fought together and surprisingly, they had done well, which isn't what any of them expected.

Thankfully, though, the awkwardness had disappeared a few nights later when they were all out on patrol. They were spread over a few buildings from each other. Nova was keeping watch on the highest building, where he could easily get down. A few buildings to his left, Powerman was standing tall and proud over the New Yorkers. Iron Fist had positioned himself on some of the lower buildings down near where Tiger and Spider Man were.

Spider and Tiger were in an unspoken competition. Who could do the better stunts over the buildings? Tiger did a back flip off a tall building, twisted and landed perfectly on her feet, like most big cats. Spider jumped off the same building Tiger was just on, shot some webbing, and ran across the wall next to Tiger. He didn't land on his feet, but he still thought it was pretty cool.

"It doesn't count," Tiger insisted. "You're webbing is just a tool."

Spider shook his head. "That so counted."

"But-"

Tiger was in the middle of her sentence when he hushed her. His spider sense had tingled and while Tiger and the team still may not trust that spider sense, she could hear the danger for herself. Down in the alley below Electro had cornered a citizen. They could hear his electricity humming as he demanded for the mans money and valuables.

Before Tiger could formulate a plan or call the team, Spider had already back flipped himself off the building and into the alleyway. Tiger was smart enough to know he had caught himself with some webbing, because she knew he couldn't land on his feet after a stunt like that.

"Hey, Electro!" Tiger could hear Spider saying. "Never thought I'd see the day where you downgraded yourself to cornering a citizen. Honestly, I thought you were better than this!"

_Not his best_, Tiger rolled her eyes as she tapped a button on her communicator, signaling the team her coordinates. They might not need the backup but with Electro, you never know. It was better to be safe than sorry Tiger had learned.

Spider had managed to contain the battle in the alleyway, but Electro was fighting back harder now. The citizen was in the corner of the alleyway, stunned into silence at the attack from Electro. Tiger could hear Iron Fist, Nova, and Powerman jumping and flying their way over, but Spider needed help now.

Electro hadn't noticed Tiger behind him as he shot some electricity bolts at Spidey. Tiger drop kicked but Spider couldn't web Electro while he was down because he was still experiencing some shocks. Electro got up and turned on Tiger. She stood ready for him and managed to dodge his first three bolts as Spidey came back to his senses and webbed Electro's hands, taunting the villain.

The electric villain broke free of the webbing in a buzz of energy. Spider, of course, was ready. He'd taken on Electro before and knew just webbing his hands wasn't going to work. By then, their other three team mate shown up.

Nova joined Spider in angering the villain. It was effective. When a villain-or anybody for that matter- became angry, they became reckless and easier to defeat. Tiger and Iron Fist were quick to throw a few punches, getting shocked in the process but it was worth it because they could see Electro wearing down.

Powerman decided to end the fight by throwing a dumpster at Electro. While Nova went up in the air to signal the helicarrier toward them to pick up Electro, Spidey and the rest of them went to help up the stunned citizen.

"You alright there, man?" Powerman asked, helping up the man.

He nodded, brushing off his jacket. "Fine." The man observed the heroes in front of him, but when he saw Spider Man, dressed in his traditional red and blue with black stripes and spider design, the man smirked.

"Spider Man, nice to see you again, old friend," the man said.

Spider was silent as he studied the man but he must have recognized his face. "You're not friend of mine," Spider said gruffly. "Be thankful we saved you and be on your way."

"Not still holding a grudge, are you, Spidey?"

As far as his team knew, Spider Man was an easy going guy. He was strong, but made a joke of his work, like he wasn't close to death every time he put on his mask. They hadn't figured out that Spider Man had a temper he was always trying to keep in control of. There was few things that could break that control. This citizen, this vile citizen in Spiders opinion, that they had saved was breaking that control.

Spidey was clenching and unclenching his fists. Tiger and the rest of them could see the muscles flexing with the power he was restraining. Though he had nothing on Powerman, Spider was quite strong.

"What's he talking about, Spider?" Tiger asked, going closer to her arachnid teammate, but not daring to put a hand on his, yet.

"Nothing," Spider managed to say before he was taking off with more agility than she had seen in him.

"He needs to stop closing himself off," Iron Fist said as they watching him run across and swing between and on the buildings. "It's not healthy."

"He needs to just die," the man sneered.

Tiger surprised herself by growling at the man, unsettled by his demand. "What did you do to him?"

"Me? What did I do to Spider Man? Ha! That's funny!" the man laughed. "He cornered me one night, almost killed me but at the last second, he just up in left, leaving me a bloody mess."

"That doesn't sound like him," Powerman shook his head.

"Fury documented Spiders behavior pattern and that _definitely _doesn't sound like him," Tiger muttered. "Are you lying?"

"No, swear it on my mothers grave," the man shrugged. "I'm out."

Powerman looked at Tiger and Iron Fist. "We need to find Spider Man. He has some explaining to do."

* * *

**So that's it for that chapter. I know these chapters keep getting shorter. I do apologize for that and for how long it took me to get this up. I don't write my chapters in advance or anything so it's harder to get chapters out for you all. I'll try getting an update in sometime next week!**

**Happy whatever day it is wherever you are!**

**~SnixX321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Spider Man**

* * *

They found Spidey atop of a random building twiddling with his thumbs. He didn't seem surprised to hear his team landing and crowding around behind him.

"Want to tell us what's going on?" Tiger sat beside him. Spider shrugged.

Powerman put a hand on his shoulder. "Part of being a team is about knowing each other."

Spider Man nodded. "You'll treat me differently though. You all finally realize why I'm not meant to be in a team. I hurt people."

"That's not true," Tiger started to argue.

"No, you don't understand," Spider shook his head.

"Then help us understand," Iron Fist said.

Spider sighed. "Well, I suppose it started way back when I got bitten. I was scared because I didn't know what had happened to me. I knew it had something to do with the spiders, though. I got moody while I was trying to figure it all out and ended up getting into a fight with my Uncle Ben."

"The one that's dead?" Nova asked. Tiger slapped him upside his head for being so blatantly rude.

"Yeah. I left the house the night of the fight and he came looking for me. The guy we protected in the alley? He killed my Uncle. I didn't see him face all too well but I knew he had a tattoo on his left wrist. So I went after him," Spider continued. "I have reason to hate the guy...and reason to thank him. I developed my web shooters and my costume in the process of finding him. People...they thought I was a lunatic but after I saved a boy from falling to his death, they started calling me a hero. They didn't know that I was out to kill the man who killed my Uncle."

"That's what that video was showing," Tiger nodded to Powerman. "Spidey saving a little boy."

"Yeah, they started calling me Spider Man after that," Spidey shrugged.

"Bet you told them to," Nova taunted.

Spider rolled his eyes. "_Anyways_, I found him a few weeks later. He was powerless, cornered and not trained ways to fight back. I had him...I could have killed him."

"But you didn't?"

"No," Spider said, looking solemn. "My Uncle taught me it's what you do that defines who you are. You can hold a grudge or let go. Needless to say, I turned him into the police and he spent time in jail. Not long enough in my opinion."

"You did the right thing though," Tiger said comfortingly. "That's what makes you a hero."

"I don't get why you still think you're too good to work in a team," Nova said.

"It was my fault Uncle Ben died. I don't want anyone else dying on my account ever again. You four...I feel responsible for you all," Spider said. "Like I'm suppose to protect you," he made eye contact with Tiger before dropping his eye sight to the ground again.

Tiger, although touched by his words, put her hands on her hips and huffed, "You haven't known us very long, Peter Parker, but you should know that we are all very well capable of taking care of ourselves." She sounded like his Aunt May when she was scolding him.

"But we're still a team," Powerman added.

Tiger nodded. "Of course. You might think you're responsible for us, but we're also responsible for you. We're a team, one and for all."

"Thanks," Spider smiled. Tiger was glad to see it was that crooked smile she was used to seeing when she saw him.

"Of course, this means try not to do any stupid things. I don't want to have to be saving you time and time again," Nova added sarcastically.

Tiger rolled her eyes. "Let's just get home. We have homework."

Tiger turned to go home, dragging four groaning superheroes behind her.

* * *

After that, they actually seemed to work like a team. Peter no longer felt awkward about being in a team or having his teammates go to his school. Sam and Peter teased each other constantly like they hated each other but everybody knew it was more like brotherly fights. Peter and Ava trained every day after school, with or without the rest of the team, sometimes even going back to Peter's place to watch a movie, do homework, or just chill.

Ava spent countless hours trying to convince herself that she was not, by any means, crushing on her teammate, her co worker. She tried to find reasons not to like him, but it was hard. He was so selfless, cute, and funny. At least, in her eyes he was. Sam would probably say he looked like a toad no princess would kiss.

But Ava felt like a princess around Peter. He always gave her his full attention. Another reason to like him.

Of course, Ava didn't know Peter felt the same way until two weeks after she figured out she like him. It happened at his house, just after practice.

"Final Destination marathon or Fast & the Furious marathon?" Peter asked, pointing to the two piles of CD's.

"Hm...Final Destination," she decided, lounging on his couch.

"Okay, I'll go get the popcorn," Peter said, sliding in the CD to the DVD player and then going to the kitchen.

Ava heard his Aunt come down from the upstairs room and go into the kitchen. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear their conversation with her super cat hearing, but it was hard to ignore.

"That's the fourth time she's been here this week, Peter. Something you want to tell me?" his Aunt sounded amused and curious at the same time.

"I don't know what you mean, Aunt May."

"I mean, Peter, do you lik-"

He shushed her before she could continue that question and she giggled quietly. "So you do?" she whispered.

Ava could imagine his cute blushing face and the way he'd dunk his head. She'd seen him do it many time before when MJ would be teasing him about something embarrassing.

"I won't tell her, but I think she likes you also," Aunt May said.

Peter replied, "Thanks Aunt May." He sounded like an awkward teenager and Ava had to quickly cover her smile before he came into the living with the bag of popcorn they were going to share.

"What are you smiling about?" Peter said as he sat down. Ava was right about the blushing; his cheeks were a little pink.

"Nothing," she winked before looking at the television. Peter was clueless but decided to let it go and just enjoy Ava's presence.

* * *

**So yup. **

**That was chapter 5. Hope you liked it.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
